101 Ways to Annoy the Diamonds
This is a community page created by Morpho. It is inspired by the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki's "101 Ways to Annoy character" pages. Here, you can post ways that someone could annoy the Diamonds. Anyone can add an entry, just don't edit other people's entries. To edit, go into the classic editor. # Sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to White Diamond. # Call Yellow Diamond a giraffe. # Call Yellow Diamond a clod. # Ask Blue Diamond where her feet are. # Insult Pink Diamond's gemsona. # Compare White Diamond to a lightbulb. # Start an argument over Yellow Diamond's hair/helmet. # Play the song "I'm Blue" around Blue Diamond. # Stuff the Diamond's ears with things that will muffle their hearing so that way they don't hear anything or any hearing is muffled. # Pretend you are hearing the wrong thing from them. Example: If they say "File your report" pretend that you hear something like "Kyle is bored". # Tell Yellow Diamond that she is a carbon-based being. # Get Blue and Yellow Diamond married... and use diamond rings. # (Only works in December) Play "Blue Christmas" around Blue Diamond # Actually call White Diamond a light bulb (Adjectives such as over-glorified and dim increase effectiveness) # Yell "Silence or I'll Kill you!' In a terrible impersonation of Yellow Diamond's voice # Kidnap their pearls and watch how quickly their daily lives go wrong. # Only refer to Yellow and Blue Diamond as one person named "Green Diamond." # Fuse with someone other than a member of your same gem species # Mention "Jacob Star" to White Diamond. # Blame Blue/Yellow Diamond when explaining what went wrong on a mission to Blue/Yellow Diamond. # Make yellow diamond's hologram screens say "You really smell like dog buns" when booted up # Mention that they nearly turned traitor as soon as they touched Earth. # Remind Blue Diamond that a Bob once held her own against her. # Mention the "T-pose" meme around White Diamond. # Say "My, my, Grandma, what a long neck you have" to Yellow Diamond. # Ask the Diamonds' Pearls to sing Despacito. # Drive Pink Diamond to McDonald's while Blue and Yellow aren't looking. # Inform Yellow Diamond that she is the least popular out of the four Diamonds. # Tell Blue Diamond that Pink Diamond was shattered with the Breaking Point, instead of a sword. #Play Pink Diamond's voice saying "I wanna colony" Over and Over on Yellow Diamonds loudspeakers #Wait, don't do that last one! # Walk up to White Diamond and announce that you are a new Diamond and must be treated as such. # Impersonate one of the Diamonds' Pearls. # Interrupt White Diamond while she's trying to interrupt you. # Claim that you are the king/queen/gender-neutral ruler of Earth and control everything on it in front of Pink Diamond. # Collect Blue Diamond's tears in a bucket and pour them on someone. # Release all the Rose Quartz gems from their bubbles and parade them around in Yellow's throne room. # Shatter all their Shattering Robonoids. # Climb up Blue's dress and scream into her ear. # Accuse their Pearls of being dressed poorly. # Drop a barn on Blue Diamond. # Impersonate Yellow on social media. # Call Yellow Diamond Vanessa, call Blue Diamond Sheila, and White Diamond Hexia # Speak with an irritatingly cheesy Italian accent during an important meeting with Yellow Diamond. # Bring up the Parentage of The Diamonds. # Repeat everything Pink Diamond says in a cartoonish toddler voice. # Try to use White Diamond to roast a marshmallow. # Write shipping fanfic of them, print it out, and tape it over their eyes. # Crash one of their trials while wearing a bad Phoenix Wright costume and scream "OBJECTION!" # Take Blue Diamond to go see Les Misérables. Refer to her as Un Misérable for a few years after that. # Kick over some trees and make Pink Diamond watch. # Draw horrible art of the Diamonds in Paint, print it out huge, and tape it over all of the murals in the Moon Base. #Start a revolution against Homeworld. This work best if the reason for the revolution is for a stupid reason, like if you think the holes in a kindergarten are too close to one another. #Succeed in getting your stupid demands from your revolution met. # Yell "Darn It I thought you were dead!" at Pink Diamond #Start your own Galactic Empire and claim to control more than White Diamond does. #Suggest the removal of the CLEARLY OPPRESSIVE AND OUTDATED CASTE SYSTEM WE ARE STILL SOMEHOW USING! # As well as starting your own empire, take over one of there kindergartens and use it to make your own Gem Army to oppose them, (basically troll them with there own soldiers.) #Whenever they make a grammar mistake, don't shut up about it for at least a week. # Repeat White Diamond's welcome-home speech over and over and over again to White or Pink Diamond all day long. # Instead of dressing up Steven to look like Pink Diamond, dress up White Diamond to look like a human child instead. # Try to bite Yellow Diamond's shoes. And then run. # Accuse one of them of shattering Pink Diamond. # Tell Yellow Diamond that she looks like a giant banana. # Tell Yellow Diamond that all of us saw her in her sauna and memes were already made about it. # Tell White Diamond that her Pearl bears a striking resemblance to Baldi. # Argue whether Yellow Diamond is wearing a helmet or if it's her hair right in front of her without letting her tell what it actually is. # Follow White Diamond around posing and saying "Hello, Starlight" nonstop for a week straight. # Host a hunger games after telling the gems that it was their idea #Call White Diamond Offcolored, (you will die) #Bounce all over Yellow Diamond's room in front of her. Category:A to Z Category:Community Pages